La cuirasse
by Al D. Baran ou Pervy Otaku
Summary: FrUk, historique. "Arthur n'est pas censé être inquiet. Arthur était censé lui casser la gueule, lui faire cracher des dents, lui donner des yeux au beurre noir… pas le regarder comme s'il était fragile."


**La cuirasse**

.

.

.

« _Time moves slow_

 _Waiting for this to evolve_

 _When hearts have nothing to hold_

 _They let go_ »

— Lovers Or Liars, Lauren Aquilina

.

.

.

Il le plaque au sol si fort qu'il craint que sa mâchoire ne se soit déboitée. Il savait que ça viendrait—ça ne l'a pas empêché de courir. Il sent la douleur qui palpite sous sa peau, comme la respiration d'un animal blessé, incapable de se sauver. Le poids d'un homme se pose sur son dos, un genou entre ses cuisses pour les écarter. Il tremble, ses lèvres frémissent, ses dents claquent. Il sait ce qui vient.

« Lâche-moi, connard, » dit-il, se débattant de toutes ses forces contre la montagne de muscles au-dessus de lui. « Putain, » Il n'arrive pas à se défaire. On lui assène un coup avec la crosse d'un fusil, assez fort pour lui faire voir des étoiles. Son visage s'écrase contre le carrelage, sa lèvre déjà éclatée frottant contre la poussière et la crasse. « Seigneur, dégage, laisse-moi, putain ! »

Il ricane au-dessus de lui. C'est mignon, qu'il dit. C'est mignon comme tu te débats. Sa voix se mélange à une dizaine d'autres qui résonnent avec elle. Il s'entend crier à milles époques différentes, du hurlement perçant d'un enfant, des pleurs d'un adolescent aux jurons qui l'animent. « Non, » il répète encore, mille ans après, ses yeux ne reconnaissant même plus la pièce.

Il n'y est plus. Il voit la coque d'un bateau sur le rivage, une autre voix qui rit derrière lui. Il sent la douleur de côte cassées, d'une blessure de mousquet au ventre, mais le pire reste une brûlure derrière lui qu'il connaît trop bien. Il sent le sable qui frotte sur sa joue, sa respiration bloquée, s'échappant de lui comme un tout petit râle aigu.

« Petite pute, » Non… « Petite pute, » Non… « Réveille-toi ! » Non ! « Francis ! »

Il s'entend presque hurler avant de se réveiller. Groggy, Francis regarde autour de lui, paniqué s'accrochant aux couvertures, se couvrant comme avec honte pour se retourner.

« Francis ? » C'est la voix de son rêve. Il se fige, n'osant pas se retourner. La pièce est floue autour de lui, il se sent fiévreux, le dos collant de sueur.

« Oh, Francis… » La voix est douce… Il sent des mains sur lui, précautionneusement posée sur la couverture. « C'est bon. C'est juste moi… c'est Arthur. »

Il gémit, prêt à se retourner, soit pour l'attaquer, soit pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Que faisait-il avec Arthur ? Pourquoi sont-ils ensembles dans un même lit ? Arthur lui parle avec tendresse et affection… Il se retourne doucement, s'attendant à trouver un visage sardonique derrière lui, toutes dents d'or brillantes en vue. Arthur semble si inquiet… ce n'est pas normal.

Arthur n'est pas censé être inquiet. Arthur était censé lui casser la gueule, lui faire cracher des dents, lui donner des yeux au beurre noir… pas le regarder comme s'il était fragile.

« Tu veux du thé chaud ? » demande-t-il, tout doucement, relevant un autre drap pour le couvrir jusqu'au menton, prenant bien soin de lui, tout comme un parent avec un enfant malade.

« Je… non… » Il regarde Arthur comme s'il va l'attaquer à nouveau. Au moins, il s'attend à ce qu'il se fâche. Au pire, qu'il l'étrangle. Mais le Britannique réagit tout autrement, le regardant d'un air doux et patient… Francis ne sait même plus s'il rêve ou pas.

« D'accord… Francis, tu sais quel jour on est ? Tout va bien. Tout a changé… tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

Plus inquiet que curieux, Francis secoue la tête. Quoi ? La date ? De quoi parle-t-il ?

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? » Arthur demande à nouveau, s'asseyant patiemment près de lui. « Après cette guerre… ça fait des années. Ça fait si longtemps. » Il semble blessé. Francis sent son cœur se pincer amèrement : même si son ennemi prétend que c'était il y a si longtemps, il semble lui aussi s'en rappeler comme si c'était hier. Pour lui, c'est plus flou. Le sable dans sa bouche, le sable qui lui brûle les genoux, les cris des mouettes au loin, le tonnerre des canons et le bruit assourdissant des vagues. La cohue au-dessus des flots, loin, tout au loin. Ses yeux qui brûlent et son incapacité à hurler, le goût du cuir des doigts gantés dans sa bouche.

« J'ai changé… on a tous les deux changé. Je ne pense pas m'être racheté… ou que tu m'aie tout pardonné, mais c'est derrière nous. Je ne te ferai plus de mal. Je ne laisserai personne t'en faire. Plus jamais. »

Francis se rappelle soudainement le début de son rêve. D'une toute autre sorte de bousculade, d'avoir été poursuivi pendant longtemps, d'avoir dormi dans la forêt, d'être sale, de puer… Des tranchées avant, d'Arthur qui lui tient la main, les dents serrées. Il se rappelle de Ludwig, plus grand, plus musclé, plus fort qu'avant, la silhouette enrobée d'un uniforme noir si ajusté qu'il révèle ses muscles roulant sous le tissu, le faisant bouger d'un air pataud. Du craquement de celui-ci lorsque les manches déchirent avec l'effort, du son de ses propres vêtements arrachés.

La douleur lui revient d'un coup, il se tient le visage et regarde Arthur avant d'éclater en sanglots, s'accrochant à son bras. « Tu devais revenir, » il dit, incapable de respirer, se retrouvant d'un coup dans le présent.

Arthur était parti. Ils étaient en cavale, l'anglais refusant de l'abandonner même avec les ordres qui lui disaient de revenir en Angleterre sous le couvert de la nuit. La France tombait, Francis aurait dû se rendre au sud avec ses citoyens. Il croyait que ça allait les mettre dans un danger terrible, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il se rappelle avec terreur des bombardements sur les familles en exode, des enfants dans les caniveaux, de leurs petits cadavres qui pourrissaient...

Soudainement, il vomit, s'en rendant compte juste une seconde après, sentant son torse mouillé, qui ça lui brûle doucement.

« Oh merde. »

« C'est pas grave, » Arthur annonce s'empressant de le tirer jusqu'à une chaise. « Tu pouvais pas… je sais ce que c'est. Un peu. » Francis sait qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir des cauchemars. Il se rappelle d'avoir extirpé Arthur de terribles rêves dans lesquels il l'avait perdu, ayant été retardé par des dizaines de soldats dans les rues. Arthur rêve qu'il le retrouve mort dans les décombres de Paris, trop brisé pour être ramené. C'est idiot, ils ne peuvent pas mourir, mais Arthur craint de le perdre, terrorisé par l'idée autant que les hommes le sont. Ils ont passé leur entière existence ensemble… qui peut le blâmer ?

Les feux d'artifices des fêtes l'envoient souvent dans une panique intense. Tout spécialement ceux non-annoncés. Ils lui rappellent le Blitz, les V1 et les V2. Arthur fait le fier, mais Francis sait toujours lorsqu'il se fragilise, lorsque sa carapace s'étiole sous sa peau.

Doucement, Francis se calme… La sensation qu'un danger imminent va l'engloutir se glisse doucement vers une vague sensation désagréable. Il respire, longuement, ferme les yeux, espérant ainsi calmer ses mains qui tremblent toujours. Arthur les prend dans les siennes une minute après—dix peut-être?—, caressant le dos de ses mains avec ses pouces. Il manque une partie de celui de la main gauche, perdu, irretrouvable après un coup de mousquet. Francis l'embrasse doucement, les yeux fermés, remarquant enfin qu'elles sont mouillées.

« J'ai, j'ai lavé les draps, » Arthur s'explique, comme s'il croyait qu'il allait paniquer encore, sa mémoire fragile trop fragile pour l'instant. Francis ignore s'il aurait pu. Peut-être… il se connaît, désormais. Ça fait mal d'avouer mais certains jours, le simple fait d'entendre Arthur entrer dans la cuisine derrière lui ou un invité inattendu lorsqu'il cuisine peut le faire entre dans une panique terrible.

Arthur a fini par perdre l'habitude de toujours cogner avant d'entrer, de toujours être doux avec les portes, de ne plus les claquer… Leur travail stressant ne l'a jamais empêché d'oublier, surtout pendant des temps de crises qui, bien sûr, ne manquent pas de toujours plus lui rappeler ces jours. Le stress le rend susceptible aux cauchemars qui à leur tour le rendent plus nerveux, moins sûr de lui.

Arthur le guide vers le lit à nouveau, le débarbouille avec la patience d'un ange, frottant doucement les poils de son menton pour en chasser la sueur et la saleté. Il est rare qu'Arthur soit si patient, si doux et si tendre mais Francis sait, bien qu'il ne se rappelle pas vraiment, qu'Arthur est toujours comme ça lorsqu'il a un cauchemar.

Il y a des trous et des gouffres dans sa cuirasse mais il sait… Arthur est toujours là pour les couvrir. Beaucoup de plaies ne pourront jamais guérir mais ils peuvent encore se tenir l'un contre l'autre et il n'y a aucun mal à s'appuyer pour tenir debout, pense-t-il, serein dès qu'il se blottit dans les bras chauds de son Arthur.

.

.

.

Il ne boit pas souvent avec Ludwig. En fait, leur beuverie partagée a tout d'un accident : tous les autres sont déjà partis dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Francis y compris. Il est parti avec un dernier baiser sur son front, les mains encore tremblante de son cauchemar de la nuit passée. S'il semblait bien durant la journée, le soir, en voyant Ludwig et en parlant avec lui, Francis semble avoir ravivée de vieilles blessures.

Il s'est excusé. Ludwig s'est excusé. Arthur a dit que ça passerait. Ludwig a commandé du Jägermeister, payé la bouteille et s'est servi un shooter qu'il a bu cul-sec. Ça fait des années, tellement longtemps, qu'Arthur se surprend de voir la culpabilité dans ses yeux, comme si Ludwig regrettait toujours autant ce qu'il avait fait, dès qu'il voit que les cicatrices de Francis ne sont pas toutes parties.

Arthur ne dit rien, commandant plusieurs bières, se sentant tout comme eux, terrible et minable. Il n'est pas revenu pour Francis ce soir-là, il aurait dû. Il était coincé sous des éclats, blessé, empalé par une poutre brisée par un obus, obsédé par l'idée de Francis qui était tout seul chez lui, vulnérable et insouciant. Les boches allaient vers lui, il avait entendu Ludwig lui-même révéler leur cachette à ses hommes, l'officier le plus important du Reich daignant de se montrer lui-même dans une mission secrète de juste une dizaine d'hommes.

Ludwig lui, se rappelle évidemment chaque jours les horreurs qu'il a commise lorsqu'il était si arrogant, hypnotisé par les discours et les doctrines du führer. Arthur le regarde boire, devenir lentement échevelé, quelques mèches bien coiffées tombant sur son front. Il le regarde et Arthur lui rend la pareille, la bouche entrouverte, devenant lentement saoul.

Il le regrettera sûrement le lendemain, mais Ludwig ouvre la bouche, sachant qu'Arthur sait ce à quoi il pense, « Il s'est débattu longtemps. Vraiment longtemps. » Ludwig a le même rythme calculé, rodé à la minute, comme une machine. Cela ne lui enlève pas d'expression, mais on dirait qu'il a retourné ses mots longtemps avant de les dire. « Il a couru. Dans le jardin. Dans les bois, je… je l'ai suivi, comme on suit une proie. » Le Jager semble bizarrement à-propos, tout à coup…

Comme une proie. Arthur bouillonne et reste assis sans avoir pourquoi, sifflant entre ses dents, « Ferme ta gueule, le germain. Ou je te jure que je te pète les dents. »

Ludwig continue, comme s'il croit le mériter, « Jusque dans la maison. C'était une belle maison… on l'a détruire ensuite, on y a mis le feu. J'étais le seul qui y était, les autres attendaient. C'était censé être une simple mission de reconnaissance, mais… Francis était là. » Le ton de Ludwig change, sa voix laisse passer une émotion plus véritable. Peut-être récite-t-il ce qu'il a dit à un procès de guerre, un procès privé… ou s'est-il entraîné à avouer. Il ravale sa salive, Arthur ignore pourquoi il l'écoute, mais il reste scotché là, avalant sa bière d'une traite. « Je l'ai jeté au sol et mon uniforme s'est déchiré dans le dos. Je lui ai brisé le bras pendant la poursuite. »

« Je te jure que si tu continues, je t'éclate le nez sur le comptoir. »

Mais Ludwig ne l'écoute plus et Arthur oublie sa colère pour une indignation sourde qui le cloue sur place.

« Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Soudainement… d'un coup, j'étais sur lui et j'ai arraché ses vêtements. Je voulais l'humilier, me venger de ma défaite. Je lui disais que j'aimais comment il se débattait. Ce n'était même pas plaisant mais je voulais… je voulais que ça me plaise. » Ludwig ravale sa salive à nouveau, reprend de l'alcool et le regarde d'un air désolé, hoquetant en ajoutant. « Alors je l'ai battu. Avec la crosse de mon fusil. Mes poings. J'ai eu des bleus pendant au moins… trois semaines. Lui… je ne sais pas. Des semaines? Je… je ne me rappelle pas du temps.»

Arthur se soulève d'un coup pour lui envoyer un coup de poing. Ludwig manque de tomber de son banc, se rattrapant sur le comptoir. Un bleu se forme sur sa joue; Arthur lui a manqué le nez d'un cheveu.

Il s'essuie les yeux avec vigueur, comme s'il se trouvait injuste d'être lui-même blessé par la situation, d'avoir les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il mérite les coups. Arthur a pitié de lui et c'est la seule chose qui le retient de lui cracher dessus.

Il ne mérite pas de réconfort mais Arthur le laisse continuer avec un grognement, « Tu veux que je pleure pour ta main, femmelette? »

Ludwig, blessé bien qu'il sache qu'il mérite les mots et bien pire, continue, « Il s'est tellement débattu. Bec et ongles, comme s'il aurait pu s'enfuir. Il m'a craché du sang au visage, m'a frappé… Il t'appelait. Quand je l'ai, » il s'arrête, comme submergé par sa propre histoire pour un moment, « quand je l'ai pénétré… il t'a appelé. J'ai ris… je lui aie dit de continuer. Je l'ai pris comme ça. Il a fini par arrêter de se débattre. »

« Je… je n'arrivais pas à jouir. Je riais comme si ça m'amusais, comme si j'aimais le voir là. Il ne bougeait même pas. » Ludwig pleure cette fois, sanglotant comme un enfant, le poing appuyé contre son front. Arthur attrape le devant de son veston, les poings serrés, le frappe à nouveau. Pas de signe du barman pour l'arrêter ou appeler la sécurité. Ludwig prend sans broncher.

« Continue, » il ordonne. « Tu veux vider ton sac, salaud ? Alors dis-le. Dis-le et pleure comme si c'était à toi de chialer, pauvre chieur. » Ludwig n'a pas le droit de pleurer. Arthur comprend qu'il regrette et pourtant le voir pleurer sincèrement le rend encore plus furieux.

Ludwig met quelques minutes à arrêter de pleurer, s'essuyant les yeux, continue son monologue avec un air brisé, « J'ai arrêté de bander… je me donnais des gros airs mais… au fond, je ne pouvais pas l'haïr autant. Pas tant que ça. J'ai continué d'essayer… je me suis enfoncé dans sa bouche pour qu'il nettoie. »

« Il t'a mordu ? » Arthur demande, étrangement calme alors qu'il entend tout ça. Il devrait frapper Ludwig, lui démolir la gueule juste à l'entendre parler de Francis, de comment il a abusé de lui. Mais il a déjà fait tout ça. Et il a aimé voir Francis sous lui, soumis, sans défense. Il a aimé, contrairement à Ludwig. Il aurait pu recommencer, même il y avait quelques années.

« Non. Je crois… que je me sentirais mieux aujourd'hui s'il m'avait mordu. Son visage était complètement tuméfié, enflé, rouge et violet… Il me faisait plus peur que je ne lui faisais peur. » Ludwig rit, sans humour, sans vie. « Je suis sûr qu'il savait. J'en étais sûr… alors je l'ai frappé encore. Et encore. Je voulais qu'il pleure et qu'il supplie, qu'il n'ait même plus de dignité… »

Ludwig resta silencieux un moment, reprenant de l'alcool, comme pour se donner du courage. « Alors je lui ai coupé les cheveux. Et là… là il a hurlé. Je lui tenais les cheveux et j'avais les ciseaux dans les mains et il hurlait comme s'il ne me voyait pas. Je… je ne comprenais pas, mais… j'étais exalté de le voir comme ça. Je l'ai assommé contre le comptoir de marbre. Il était sonné.

« Quand j'ai coupé ses cheveux, il pleurait doucement. Il est resté là, assis, sans rien dire alors que je… ça lui faisait plus mal. Alors… pendant toute la guerre, on envoyait quelqu'un pour le raser, le punir… le briser. »

Arthur se sent faiblir. Francis lui avait dit sans conviction qu'il avait des poux, l'air tremblant. Arthur s'était dit que c'était vrai, qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons à s'inquiéter des cheveux courts de son amant, bien qu'il se cachait, honteux. Arthur comprend maintenant. Il bouille, se lève et gifle Ludwig.

« Tu sais ce que t'as fait ? »

Ludwig prend la claque sans broncher, les yeux fermés, hoche la tête doucement. « Les Francs tondaient leurs fils illégitimes pour les empêcher d'accéder au trône. Je ne croyais pas que— »

« Non ! » Il se soulève d'autant plus, titubant autour de la pièce en secouant la tête. « Tu comprends pas ! Ludwig, Francis… quand il était petit… les Francs… les Austrasiens, ils ont coupé ses cheveux. Un bourreau l'a… C'était juste un enfant, et le bourreau, » Il doit se calmer pour parler, la langue pâteuse et l'engourdissement de l'alcool le faisant presque paniquer. « Le bourreau l'a violé. » Le mot est sale. Encore plus quand il pense à Francis de son enfance, l'imaginer plus petit, incapable de comprendre… « Et ils l'ont tondu devant les nobles, comme si c'était un spectacle, comme si c'était drôle de torturer un enfant… » Il imagine la scène. Francis, si jeune, si frêle, si doux. Il sent la bile dans sa bouche.

Ludwig ferme doucement les yeux puis le regarde dès qu'il continue, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« J'ai tenté de… après Azincourt de faire pareil. » C'était différent, il se dit. Il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque, pensant comme un gamin stupide. « J'avais ses cheveux dans la main, l'épée dans l'autre et il hurlait tellement fort… il n'était plus capable de parler après. Il s'est mis en boule sur le sol, il a pleuré longtemps. J'ai laissé tomber. » Arthur rit un peu, s'humecte les lèvres. « Il avait l'air tellement… vulnérable. Alors j'ai… je savais que le roi voulait faire de même. Je lui avais proposé ses cheveux. Comme un trésor. Les cheveux d'un messager de Dieu… » Ça lui semble si stupide maintenant.

« Alors je l'ai tué. J'ai défiguré son cadavre et je l'ai jeté hors de notre camp la nuit venue. » Francis était revenu à lui quelques heures plus tard, probablement, la gorge trop sensible pour parler et le visage tuméfié, sanguinolent, les cheveux sale, imbibé de son propre sang, mais toujours intacts. « Les choses qu'on fait par amour, » ajoute-t-il, essayant de blaguer, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il aimait déjà Francis éperdument à l'époque, comme un pauvre con, le désirant d'autant plus dès qu'il s'était mis à forniquer avec son frère.

« Les choses que j'ai fait pour ma nation… » Ludwig soupire. « Je ne pourrais pas expier ça en une vie… »

« Tu as l'éternité devant toi. » Arthur se déteste d'être aussi magnanime avec Ludwig mais s'il devrait le traiter durement, il devrait en faire autant avec lui-même. Il sait que Francis tente de mettre tout ça derrière lui, pourtant, il n'est pas aussi déterminé qu'il n'est clément. Il fait l'intouchable. Arthur sait que derrière ses sourires se cache quelque de toujours très fragile.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Arthur ramasse son manteau, le mets sur ses épaules, sourit sans conviction. « Mon crétin doit m'attendre pour dormir. À… à plus tard Ludwig. »

L'Allemand ne dit rien, se retournant seulement vers sa bouteille à moitié bue. Arthur marche contre le mur, étourdi d'avoir entendu une telle histoire, étourdi d'avoir révélé quelque chose de si lourd et personnel à propos de Francis. L'imbécile ne lui a pas encore tout dit et ne lui dira probablement jamais tout, gardera ses secrets jusqu'au jugement dernier.

Il se glisse derrière lui, jetant ses chaussures hors du lit, se blottissant contre le dos de son aimé. Francis se retourne vers lui, désorienté, mais souris et l'embrasse. Il grimace aussitôt, le regardant avec une petite moue qui le fait glousser. « Tu es saoul, » remarque-t-il, tirant sur son veston pour le libérer de celui-ci.

« T'es pas sobre, » Arthur le contredit, le tirant vers lui, l'embrassant maladroitement.

Francis sourit, le repousse gentiment. « Tu es saoul. Tu vas me vomir dessus, comme la dernière fois. »

« Ça t'a déplu, princesse ? » Il le regarde avec un sourire carnassier.

Cette fois, Francis rit. « T'es con. Allez, ferme-la et laisse-moi te déshabiller. »

Sa cravate tombe de son cou, Arthur rapproche Francis de lui pour l'embrasser encore. Il sent son sourire contre ses lèvres, entend un petit soupir. Il y prend goût et lui aussi. Il y a un petit goût de vin sur ses lèvres, du vin rouge, comme toujours. Sa langue s'immisce dans sa bouche pour mieux goûter, la baiser tendre et langoureux. Il se retrouve au-dessus de Francis, son visage entre ses mains. Il recule, juste pour le regarder, ses lèvres rougis et ses yeux sombre.

« Putain, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. » Comment a-t-il pu un jour le blesser ? Comment a-t-il pu aimer l'acte ? Arthur retient un sanglot, s'abandonnant contre ses lèvres si douces. Francis écarte les jambes, l'accueille aussi instinctivement qu'il respire, Arthur pressant son érection contre ses fesses. Ses sous-vêtements tombent, il se débat avec ses pantalons et sa ceinture. Francis rit et la dégrafe pour lui, le regardant d'un air moqueur. Il pourrait l'engueuler, mais il a peur de débander. Le lubrifiant est pudiquement caché sous l'oreiller, comme toujours. Il s'enduit, puis s'introduit en lui, Francis devant le guider tellement il est bourré.

« Je t'aime, » grogne-t-il encore, faisant taire Francis d'un autre baiser.

Francis gémit doucement, le serre, ses doigts se refermant sa chemise. Il décide de lui faire l'amour, buvant ses sons contre sa bouche comme une source guérissant tous ses malheurs. Arthur est si saoul qu'il en devient maladroit mais Francis compense sans broncher, bougeant ses hanches contre lui. Il le serre aussi fort qu'il peut, embrassant son visage partout, sentant des cicatrices invisibles sous ses lèvres, une toute petite, aussi rose que sa peau sous son œil gauche, causée par des éclats de verre d'un obus tombant sur leur abris.

Ses mains parcourent son corps. Des cicatrices de joutes. La marque de chaînes. Des choses qu'il ne saura jamais, toutes tracées sur le cops de Francis, énigmatique, honnête, mais dont la bouche restait scellée. A-t-il peur qu'il pense différemment de lui, s'il en savait plus ? Arthur imagine qu'il en sait déjà trop. Il sait pour les nobles Austrasiens, il sait pour Ludwig, le sénateur Romain… Et pourtant Francis lui pardonne et l'accueille en lui avec confiance et même, avec abandon, la tête rejetée en arrière, prenant son pied.

Arthur l'embrasse à nouveau avec impatience. « Je t'aime, » il dit à nouveau. « Et même… même si je le montre pas… je t'aime… vraiment… tellement… »

Francis place son index sur les lèvres. « Shh… arrête de parler. Je t'aime… » Mais ta gueule. Il comprend, ça lui va… ce n'est pas lui de parler autant, de clamer son amour tant que ça. Il comprend que ça le mette mal à l'aise.

Il y a des larmes qui perlent tout autour de ses yeux, prises dans ses longs cils blonds. Arthur lui embrasse les yeux, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour le couvrir de baiser. Francis tient ses poignets, souriant, joignant leurs lèvres encore et encore.

Pour un moment, le monde semble parfait. Francis est sous lui, heureux, le réprimandant pour son haleine de chacal. Et ils sont ensemble, soudés, unis. Il n'y croit presque pas, à Francis qui aime encore malgré tout, qui l'aime toujours.

Cette fois, il l'embrasse aussi lentement que possible, comme pour faire durer le moment.

.

.

.

Une chambre toute propre du Ritz. Un barbier souriant, perdant son sourire dès qu'il entre à la vue d'un homme accablé, arc-bouté sur une chaise, ne disant pas un mot. On le paye grassement. Alors il ne dit rien, sort ses rasoirs et travaille, ravalant sa salive en sachant qu'il humilie un prisonnier qui pleure sans bruits, sans un mot, sans un geste.

Ce n'est que des cheveux, se dit-il en sortant. Ce n'est que des cheveux.

.

.

.

« Tes cheveux… » Arthur passe sa main dedans, comme surpris lorsqu'il ne sent plus leur douceur. Francis n'a pas eu le temps de s'en occuper avec la guerre, ils sont rêches, courts et sans éclats, arrivant à peine à couvrir ses sourcils avec le manque de volume et de boucles.

Son expression de durcit au fur et à mesure qu'il sent sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux montrent une émotion puissante, comme s'il se faisait humilier en sentant la main d'Arthur dans sa chevelure, autrefois l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés. Ce n'est que des cheveux. Ce n'est que des cheveux. Il attrape sa main et sourit. Ça ne semble pas du tout sincère, mais Arthur décide de le croire, du moins, d'essayer.

« Les poux… j'ai eu des poux. » Sa voix est rauque—Arthur se demande si c'est à cause des douloureux soins qu'on lui a prodigué peu avant, ou s'il était ainsi, lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé.

Des poux ? « Ah… je vois. » Ils sont tous les deux mal à l'aise, comme s'ils regardaient ensemble quelque chose de pourri et d'intime à la fois. Francis sourit toujours, mais il semble vulnérable, espérant qu'Arthur ne demande pas plus, qu'il ne gratte pas jusqu'à l'infection. Il pourra demander plus tard, se dit-t-il, glissant sa main dans celle de Francis. « C'est ballot. »

Il se garde de dire qu'il adorait ses cheveux. De passer des doigts dedans, apaisé et apaisant du même coup. Plus intime qu'une baise et tout de même quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire en public. Arthur le serre contre lui, sentant ses côtes sous sa chemise blanche. L'hôpital militaire grouille autour d'eux, mais ils se regardent sans y penser.

« Reste un peu. » Francis semble petit, tout à coup… Arthur sait qu'il n'y a qu'une mince couche entre sa peau et ses sentiments, encore plus maintenant. Si fragile. Il passe ses doigts sur sa main, passant son pouce sur ses jointures coupées, brûlées, brisées, tout doucement.

Il se rassoit, fermant lentement les yeux. Il devrait partir. L'armée l'attend, il doit remonter dans un Spitfire et continuer à bombarder, comme les centaines de bons petits soldats, éparpillés dans les airs ou au sol.

Et il y retournera.

Mais pour l'instant, il peut bien rester un peu et observer Francis dormir, s'arc-boutant en ignorant la douleur des brûlures de son dos—le blitz ne lui a pas fait de cadeau, la guerre n'en fait jamais, évidemment.

Parce qu'après tout, il n'aurait pas cru être près de lui, endormi, si paisible… presque comme si tout était normal.

Il peut prétendre un instant que tout est normal. Que la guerre ne rage pas autour d'eux. Mais Francis est juste là, sous ses yeux, vivants, respirant doucement dans son sommeil… alors, il peut y croire.

— **Ze Ende —**

Bon j'aime pas vraiment la fin mais ça fera comme ça. (Je me rappelle plus trop ce que je voulais faire à la base…) Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Désolée du rythme de production hyper lent mais j'ai une vie de merde récemment donc ça aide vraiment quoi (: …

Bref ! Y avait pas vraiment de but à cette fic donc elle est un peu décousue. En espérant que ça ne la gâche pas trop !


End file.
